deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:What Might Have Bin/@comment-3041875-20170717003811/@comment-4689777-20170717152504
Thanks for this review, Ben! Like how you find it difficult to properly capture everything you liked about this episode in word form, I'm finding it equally difficult to express a reply to this great feedback -- since it's mostly complimentary, and there's very little to actually argue with. And so I'll just tackle the bad quickly. Yes, Josh was less present, but that's always been a thing with him, and I do prefer to think of it as a throwback of sorts. But ultimately, he happens to have a lot of characters in his story who have died -- a lot of fun characters, who got to have great interactions -- so sacrifices had to be made. This episode was already stuffed to the brim, with scenes haphazardly glued together just to make way for one another, so yeah. Matthew and Selena though. That was very fun to write. Also Josh's opening scene served as Joanna opening scene and this episode was essentially a Joenna centric, with everyone else acting as extra fun. It was great having Joshanna interact as old friends again, and Matthew being his bitch of a self. Now, the reason Matthew is so accepting of himself now is because, not only have 15 months passed, but 15 months of him being blackmailed over his sexuality. Jose was extorting money from him, threatening to out him to the world. And it became a matter of whether Matthew hated being gay more than he hated being blackmailed, and it took him a year and a bit of dealing with the latter to force him to realize that, no, he has not. Having his money drained by a Mexican made him rethink some things, and he decided to go be happy... Except no, cos his plane crashed and he died, v sad. ^^ The culmination of Josh's story was that he and Brad got a long goodbye, with Brad's death having been very instant in the real world. We didn't want Brosh having a happy ending here because it would feel too much like the real world him was missing out on something that other world him got to experience, and ultimately the idea behind this alternate reality is that everything is worse with Jose alive. BUT Joenna's always together. Because that's #desinty, hon. And so Brad and Josh got their goodbye, but never got to experience true love with one another, veri bittersweet. Easier for Josh to get over though. And yes, Rena was a lot lighter and funnier than all the others, but, well, moo, someone had to be, and it wasn't gonna be Joe, Josh or Ben. And it was nice to be able to explore a true untold story in the form of Eli and Kathryn, and the former finally discovering his kink. Benstine's toxic relationship obviously escalated horrendously -- it might not have been so bad though if Matthew had still died when he did. That certainly upped Justine's commitment to Ben back in S1. But yeah, Val being the one to kill Justine was a fun idea considering her PD story, and also having Val and Ben hit it off was nice. Yes, Aliz was a bit rushed, but as stated this episode had to fit a lot in so we couldn't designate all that much time to everything, and ultimately their story didn't have any butlers in it so they were gonna get the rushed end of the stick over anybody else. Still, a nice little sideplot to prove how much they mean to one another. Aaaand Joenna. Ah, Joenna. What cuties. They're married now. Glad that you liked the vows, and appreciated this episode for being the breather that it was. More #drama in two weeks' time. Again, thanks for this 10/10 review :D